Strawberry amongst the thorns
by I-am-Carzy-SO-deal-with-it
Summary: What if Ichigo isn't who he seems. Ichigo is lost and confuzzed, and is trying to find himself after the defeat of Aizen. Will Ichigo be able to find himself? Sorry about summary, it is better than summary. please read,i am saying sorry 4 spelling
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry amongst the thorns

**Disclaimer: the Bleach world belongs to Tite Kubo. Story is mine, and America belongs to the people! If I did own it, Bleach would be so different, so be glad I don't.**

It has been three years since Aizen's deft, three years since Soul Society had ordered Ichigo to become a Captain, and it had been three years since he ran.

Now Ichigo stood on the old hill looking down on the town that he used to call home, he turned to look down at the grave in front of him; it was the anerversey of his mother's death. It was still early, the sun had yet to break in the sky, he looked up to gaze at the stars almost fading, "Who am I?" he asked as he gazed up at the endless sky. It was the question he had been asking himself ever since Aizan's death, he turned to her grave for one last long look be for he left, 'Goodbye mom' he though as he stared down at her before he turned and left with the light of the new dawn on his back. The still sleeping town slept on unaware of his visit. Little did he know his life was about to change forever, as he travelled the long distant path to find himself. Nor did he know that the world be knew would be changed forever, that the people he knew would also be changed by the upcoming events.

As dawn broke Soul Society woke to a new day. Going on with their life but many who had known Ichigo pause, it had been three years since Ichigo had disappeared. He had vanished as if he had never even been there, cloths gone, nothing at all to shown any sign of life had been there, no pictures of him left or anything else had been left behind. Just the shadows of memories the people he knew had to remember him by. Many of the Captain were angry at first of his disappearance, but when they found no sign of his even existence they started to worry if there was someone else behind it or weather he chose to leave or not. Every search party that was sent out came back with the same result; nothing, not trace found, after a month had gone by and nothing had been found the searches had been called off. Though some still search every time they enter the living world in faint hope of finding something. The eleventh Captain had stop getting into as many fights as before it was as if he had just lost his interest in it anymore, the sixth Captain had become even more withdrawn and cold hearted. It was as if all those who had known him were slowly fading, as their hope faded. The complete absents of him scared them because even if he was taken there would still be trances of his spirit power left, but there was nothing, not a single trance could be found. The misery of Ichigo's disappearance still lingered in the air.

**~Other capters will be longer~**


	2. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT !

Guys, I'm sorry for another A/N and not an update, but this time I swear it's not because of writer's block and CERTAINLY not because I'm abandoning the story.

It's because of SOPA attempting to be passed again.

This new law that they're trying to pass covers streaming copyrighted material, meaning that you can be CHARGED AND SENTENCED TO JAIL TIME for the following:

Making fanart**  
><strong>Covering songs (songs in the backgrounds of videos counts as well)**  
><strong>Playthroughs/walkthroughs**  
><strong>_WRITING FANFICTION_

There's a petition going around to stop SOPA again, and here's the link:

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF

Just remove the spaces and PLEASE sign this petition! They have a goal of 100,000 signatures by September 21rst of this year, and right now they need about 40,000 more to reach it! So please help in the smallest way possible and STOP THIS FROM BEING PASSED.

Thank you for reading, and I promise to update as soon as possible.

I'll also remove this notice when I do update, so don't worry - and please don't review, if anything, PM me is you want to talk about this.


End file.
